There is considerable evidence that excessive, unwanted fear and anxiety represent significant problems for many rape victims. Analysis from a learning theory perspective suggests that such responses may be acquired through classical conditioning in which formerly neutral stimuli, by their association with rape-induced terror, become conditioned stimuli which are capable of inducing considerable anxiety. Therefore, this project has two major objectives: 1) To systematically investigate rape-induced fear and anxiety; and 2) To compare the efficacy of three approaches for treating rape-induced fear and anxiety. To accomplish these objectives, two experiments are proposed. In the first study, between 100-140 rape victim volunteers will rate items and situations with regard to rape-induced anxiety. In the second study, 60 rape victim volunteers will select from one of three treatment options: 1) systematic desensitization, 2) stress inoculation, and 3) peer counseling support group. An assessment battery measuring self-report, psychophysiological, and overt behavioral aspects of anxiety as well as self-esteem will be completed before, immediately after, and three months after the completion of 20 hours of treatment. The extent of which each treatment facilities development of generalized skills for coping with anxiety will also be evaluated.